Watching Dragon Travel
by mr.stabby117
Summary: This is the continuation of the story Unexpected
1. Chapter 1

_I_ _ **n case I forgot to mention this (the watching part) all takes place after the Edolas arc.**_

"I'm glad you asked." before the screen was turned on again.

 **Black eyes snapped open and darted around taking in the person's surroundings, The onyx colored eyes belonged to a young man in his late teens, around 18, he wore a black and gold trimmed one-sleeved shirt, the side missing a sleeve showed off a muscular arm with a strange tattoo red in color, he wore white trousers with a black trim and simple sandals on his feet, his most notable trait was his salmon pink hair, This man is Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire dragon king Igneel, and mage of Fairy Tail.**

 **"Where the hell am I?" Natsu said looking around. "Doesn't look like anywhere on Earthland that I've been to."**

 **His observation was true. Natsu was standing alone in a barren desert only it was all a deep red. Natsu was cut off from his musings when he saw it.**

"Saw what?" Levy asked.

 **"W-What the hell!?" Natsu shouted. "Is that Earthland?"**

 **It's true, Natsu was looking at Earthland and it was far away.**

"NATSU"S ON ANOTHER PLANET!?"

 **"How did I get Here?" Natsu asked himself. "That would be my doing." a deep voice rumbled, Natsu looked behind and glared.**

 **"Acnologia." Natsu spat "Why did you bring me here." it wasn't a question. The black dragon grinned his silver hair billowing in the wind. "Why else? For you to witness the destruction of your precious friends."**

 **Acnologia gained a psychotic grin as he raised his only arm in the air and began gathering magic.**

"What is he doing?" Mira asked in worry.

 **"NO!" Natsu shouted realizing what his plan was. Acnologia laughed "YES!" as he shot his arm forward toward the planet Natsu called home.**

 **A massive red beam of pure magic left the ex-humans hand and shot towards Earthland. Natsu could only watch in horror as his home was destroyed, his friends, his family, everything.**

no one said anything as they took in the fact that their home was going to be destroyed in the future.

 **"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted in rage "I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu continued to scream. Acnologia only laughed "What can a mere human do to me? The Black Dragon of the Apocolypse?"**

 **Natsu, however, kept screaming in sadness and anger, as this was happening lightning was striking dangerously close to his being and rocks levitated around him,**

"What's happening to Natsu?" Levy asked in worry.

 **His spiky hair spiked up except for a single defiant** strand **before going back down to its original position, this repeated multiple times until Natsu hair finally stood up straight before turning a gold, Natsu finally stopped screaming as he opened his eyes, now set in a permanent glare, revealing they were now a teal color.**

"Wait? all that screaming to change his hair and eye color?" Nab asked.

 **Acnologia smirked. "what's this? Do you really think altering your hair and eye color will allow you to defeat me?" Natsu remained silent. "Fine then, le-!" Acnologia was cut off as Natsu's fist embedded its self into his face, sending the one armed man flying. Acnologia stood after landing nearly 10 kilometers away.**

"Holy Crap!"

 **"Impossible he didn't use any magic as all!" He was cut off once again as the now golden haired dragon slayer appeared in front of him. Acnologia grinned**

 **"Never thought a human could pack so much of a punch. but you can't compete with me!" He shouted launching his fist at speeds unseen to the human eye.**

 **Natsu caught the fist causing the hill behind them to crumble from the force of the attack.**

"How the hell is his hand not broken from that?" Mira asked in shock.

 **"Is that it?" Natsu said coldly before he sent a volley of lightning fast punches at the dragon/human.**

 **Natsu stopped his attack after 5 minutes. sending the man into a nearby mountain. Said mountain exploded as Acnologia turned into his dragon form, the dragon sent a beam of energy at the teen. Natsu gathered magic in his hands and raised his fists.**

 **"** ** _Fire Dragon's Inferno!_** **" Natsu shouted slamming his palms onto the ground.**

"What's that spell do?" Lisanna asked before another note fell this one saying

" ** _Fire Dragon's Inferno_** summons a massive amount of Flames shielding the user from an attack, however, this technique only works two out of three times."

 **Natsu's defense broke as Acnologia's roar overpowered the flames.**

 **Acnologia roared in triumph, his victory was short-lived, however when the smoke cleared Natsu, now covered in scratches and bruises, stood tall. Acnologia roared in rage. Natsu crouched slightly and cupped his hands to his side flames condensing between his palms.**

 **"** ** _Dragonslayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Final Devastation!_** **" Natsu shouted thrusting his hands towards Acnologia.**

"Damn, Salamander pulling out all the stops aren't ya?" Gajeel said.

"What makes you say that?" Levy asked her older brother figure.

"That spell, **_Final Devastation_** , is designed to completely obliterate the targets entire existence," Gajeel said shocking everyone.

Who knew that such a spell existed.

 **Acnologia roared in agony as flames enveloped his being. The dust cleared and Natsu was the only living being on the planet. Natsu fell to his knees as his hair and eyes turned back to their original color. It finally caught up to him that his family was dead, no more fights with Gray, no more 'visiting' lucy, he would never see anyone again. Natsu's eyes snapped open as he roared in utter fury as a tower of flames 20 meters in diameter roared to life around him Natsu screamed as his fire increased in power and hunger. The flames eventually began to destroy the earth around him slowly eating away until they reached the planet's core.**

"Damn Natsu's destroying a planet."

 **Seconds before the planet exploded a silver blur shot at Natsu seemingly saving him from the planet's destruction.**

 **"Your time has not yet come, Child."**

"Who the hell was that?" Makarov asked.

 **"Wake up, boy." these were the words that Natsu woke to. "W-Where am I this time?" Natsu asked shaking his head**

 **"You are in my domain, my boy." Natsu looked around "Who's there?"**

 **Natsu looked up to see a dragon it was nearly double the size of Acnologia, its scales a were pure white, with a golden crown/helmet.**

 **"I am Bahamut, The dragon God." Natsu stared wide-eyed at the being in front of him.**

 **"I am here to help you master your new form and teach you of your heritage." the dragon god rumbled. Bahamut's declaration confused Natsu.**

 **"What do you mean my heritage? What new form?" Bahamut chuckled "Your new form has to do with your heritage, Natsu."**

 **Natsu sat up.**

 **"So, what is my heritage then?" Bahamut had a look of surprise on his face "I didn't expect you to accept this so... readily."**

 **Natsu's eyes darkened. "What do I have left to lose?" he asked darkly. Bahamut sighed.**

 **"Alright then Natsu, you aren't human"**

"Oi, what the hell does he mean I look human don't I?" Natsu asked looking himself over.

 **"you are what is called a Saiyan, an alien race from the planet Vegeta. The Saiyans were a warrior race, they at one point were enslaved by a tyrant named Frieza, he forced the Saiyans to travel to distant planet's to 'sterilize' them of all life, the empty planets were then sold for a profit."**

"WHAT!? There's no way in hell I'd ever do that!" Natsu shouted a fire burning in his eye.

 **Natsu stared at the god in shock at his heritage.**

 **"However, Frieza had grown fearful of the Saiyans power and destroyed their planet leaving only a handful of Saiyans alive." Natsu held up his hand. "Let me guess, one of these Saiyans killed Freezer, or whatever his name was and is also my ancestor?" Bahamut smirked**

 **"You're smarter than people give you credit for. Yes, a**

 **Saiyan named Son Goku killed Frieza, after turning into a Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan is when a Saiyan's hair turns gold and their eyes turn teal. This multiplies their power by 50. This is the form you took in your battle against Acnologia."**

 **Natsu looked at his hand, he had the blood of an entire warrior race flowing through his veins. Natsu scowled and clenched his fist before smashing it into the floor causing spider web cracks to form.**

"Why's Natsu angry" Happy asked, Natsu always wanted to gain more power.

 **"Damn it! If only I had this power from the start I could have stopped this! What's the point of having such power if I can't even protect my friends!?" Natsu shouted his hair turning gold in his rage.**

everyone was silent at that.

 **"Natsu, I can help you control this power but I can only keep you here for a single year, any amount of time after that could destroy your body." Bahamut said, "After that I can give you a second chance." Natsu looked up at that "What do you mean?" the god grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth "I mean I can send you back in time to when your white-haired friend went to Edolas."**

 **Natsu was absolutely thrilled at that, he could see his family again, his Nakama.**

 **"And maybe you could finally ask out that girl you like," Bahamut said with a widening smirk as Natsu turned red. "SHUT UP YA OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Natsu shouted blushing furiously. "HAHAHAHA!" Bahamut's thunderous laughter caused the ground to shake.**

"Oh? and what does he mean Natsu?" Mira asked with a sly grin

 **It's been a year since Natsu began his training under the Dragon God, Natsu had mastered his Super Saiyan form allowing him to stay in the form indefinitely, he was also able to transform in an instant. Also, Natsu's tail had regrown thanks to Bahamut. So for 2 months Natsu trained in his Great Ape form something he knew he was gonna have fun with.**

"Oh no." was the collective thought about that idea.

 **"Natsu, the time has come... you must save your family. Another thing as a side effect of messing with the time/space continuum, some of your enemies may be stronger than your first time around, understood?" Bahamut said. Natsu nodded "Good, alright Natsu this may hurt... a lot." the dragon god said as he cast the spell "True Magic: Time Reversal!"**

 **After Natsu left Bahamut sighed "Natsu, I hope you will be able to protect your Nakama."**

 **Natsu's eyes slowly opened to the light shining through the curtains in the window. Natsu quickly sat up and looked for felt his tail.**

 **"It wasn't a dream," Natsu said with a large smile came to his face. "In two years Lucy should be going to Hargeon," Natsu said, "So I have two years to perfect my dragon slayer techniques."**

 **Natsu stood up and after waking up Happy told him that they were going on a training trip. After getting told by Makarov to stay safe and come back the two were on their way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Makarov sighed as he looked around, it's been two years since Natsu told him he was going on a training trip. The old man shook has head 'Lisanna's death must've hit him harder than I thought'**

 **He was cut off from his musings as the guild doors opened as a cloaked figure entered followed by three girls one was a Teenage girl with blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and generous curves the other two were both little girls one was about 9 years old with black hair and dark green eyes the other had red hair and matching eyes also around 9 years old.**

"The girl is obviously lucy, but who are the two other girls?" Mira asked

" **It's been a long time hasn't it. . . gramps." the hooded man's response was for Makarov to slam his enlarged hand onto him flattening him.**

 **"You're damn right it has been!"**

"Well, I am not looking forward to that." Natsu deadpanned

 **His yell had caught the attention of the rest of the guild**

 **"Hey, Master who's that?" A young man clad in only a pair of boxers**

 **"Gray, your clothes. As for who this is why don't you tell us hmm?"**

 **the hooded figure chuckled as he removed his cloak revealing spiky pink hair as a large shit-eating grin made it's way to his face. "Well who do I look like to you?" he answer was followed up by "NATSU!" as he was dogpiled by his friends**

"Wait nobody asked where I was?" Natsu asked

 **"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

"Never mind," Natsu stated

 **Natsu grinned, "Here and there. Sorry for making you all worry so much." He finished with an apologetic tone.**

 **Both of the little girls walked up to Natsu**

 **"Are you okay, daddy?" Natsu smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine Minerva."**

"WAIT WHAT!?" Mira asked/shouted looking at Natsu on shock

 **The guild was to put it lightly in shock**

 **"Natsu, what does she mean by 'daddy'?"**

 **Natsu looked up "Hmm? Oh"**

 **Natsu stood up and brought the two girls forward.**

 **"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Daughters,"**

 **Natsu pointed to the raven haired girl**

 **"This is Minerva, and this is Flare" he finished gesturing to the redhead.**

 **"Natsu when did you get a girlfriend?" Levy said slightly jealous.**

"Still can't believe he never noticed it," Gajeel said shaking his head

 **"I don't have a girlfriend, I adopted these two. Oh, by the way, this is Lucy she wants to join the guild." Natsu gestured to the blonde next to him.**

 **In The Infirmary**

 **After the whole 'Natsu has kids' event and lucy got her guild mark, along with saving Macao. Natsu was being interrogated by Levy and Mira.**

"What a nice way to put it."

 **"So, how did you meet these two," Mira asked gesturing to the two sleeping children. Natsu smiled slightly.**

 **"I met Flare when visiting her village, she was the only one left there her village had abandoned her," Natsu said sadly. Natsu then looked at Minerva.**

 **Mira looked down remembering her own past before Lisanna put a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"I met Minerva when she was in the woods with her** ** _'father'_** **" The way he said the word father was like it was made of poison.**

 **"What happened?" Levy asked in concern**

 **Flash back**

 **Natsu heard a loud slap followed by a scream as he was walking through the forest. Natsu being Natsu ran towards the area where the scream came from. and what he saw disgusted him.**

 **He saw a grown man with large muscles and a permanent glare and frown standing over a little girl who was lying on the floor with a red mark on her face indicating she was slapped.**

"Oh, I'm gonna beat the fuck outta him!" Natsu raged

 **"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Natsu shouted jumping in between the girl and the man.**

 **"I am training my daughter. now leave us." the bulky man ordered.**

 **The answer Natsu received angered him greatly, how dare this bastard treat his own blood like this. Natsu turned to the girl.**

 **"Hey, do want to stay with him?" Natsu asked softly, the little girl shook her head**

 **P-Please h-help m-me." she whimpered.**

Natsu glared at the screen while growling

 **"You hear that? she doesn't want this." Natsu said.**

 **"hmph, That's too bad I want this."**

 **His response was for Natsu to slam his fist into the man's face sending him flying.**

"Natsu seems to send people flying a lot doesn't he?"

 **"Happy get her to the closest hospital I'll catch up." Happy nodded and grabbed the girl, before going to the village.**

 **"What gives you the right to force something on her!?" Natsu shouted as he punched the bulky man into unconsiousness**

"Wish I could beat the hell outta him now," Natsu growled getting nods from everyone there

 **"So, you saved her from that man," Levy said looking at Minerva with sadness in her eyes. Natsu nodded**

 **"Well, I gotta get these two back home." Levy got up "I'll help you, I don't think happy can lift up either of them without waking them up."**

"Hey!" Happy whined

 **Natsu thanked Levy as he gently lifted Minerva while Levy picked up Flare. The two began walking towards Natsu's home.**

 **"Thanks for the help, Levy." Levy smiled "No problem, Natsu."**

 **After putting the two girls to bed Natsu looked at Levy.**

 **"Uh, Levy do you want to go on a date sometime?" Natsu asked nervously.**

Levy, who was doing a great impersonation of a tomato turned to Natsu who was completely red in the face

 **Levy looked at Natsu before giggling "Never thought you would know what a date is. I thought I would have to ask you myself."**

 **Natsu looked at Levy in shock he honestly didn't expect her to say yes. quickly doing the math in his head.**

 **"So, how about tomorrow at 7?" Levy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she left.**

 **The next day Natsu woke up first and started cooking breakfast for himself and his daughters. hearing footsteps Natsu turned around to see Minerva and Flare sitting at the table. He chuckled at their groggy expressions.**

 **"And how are you two doing this morning?" Natsu asked his response was for the girls to mumble something along the lines of 'needing more sleep'**

"They are so cute!" Lucy and Lisanna both gushed

 **"Hey, I gotta do some jobs at the guild hall do you two want to hang out by the guild?" Minerva and Flare nodded.**

 **After breakfast, the family of three left for the guild hall**

 **"I'm going to go find a job you two can hang around with Mira O.K.?" The twin children of Salamander went over to the barmaid, as Natsu walked over to the request board.**

 **"Mira, I'll be taking this job." he said showing her the job, it was a simple delivery job.**

 **"Okay, Natsu."**

 **Natsu was just returning from his job and had bought a suit for his date in two hours. Natsu was brought out of his musings by his daughters tackling him.**

 **"Daddy!" Natsu chuckled as the two began talking about their day.**

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that," Natsu said

 **Natsu looked at Mira**

 **"They weren't any trouble were they?" Mira shook her head**

 **"They were fine, although I'd think there pretty tired after today." she finished after seeing them yawn.**

 **Natsu took the two back home and put them to bed. After taking a quick shower and dressing up in his new suit,**

 **his suit was an extremely dark red with a white undershirt along with a black tie.**

A lot of girls blushed at the image, he cleaned up good.

 **Natsu walked towards Fairy hills and buzzed Levy telling her he was there.**

 **Levy came out a few minutes later wearing a cobalt blue strapless dress that hugged her petite frame.**

 **The only makeup that Levy had was red lipstick.**

Cue blushes from the boys, mostly Natsu.

 **"So, are you ready?" he asked, the bluenette nodded as he held out his hand, which she accepted**

 **"Where are we going, Natsu?" Natsu smiled, "where going to the Golden Fairy." Levy gasped**

 **"Natsu how'd you get reservations there?" Natsu merely grinned as they walked towards the restaurant in question.**

"Damn it now I'm even more curious!" Levy pouted

 **As the two entered the restaurant one of the waiters spoke: "Hey, Natsu I see you have a date, so what does the boss want?" this shocked Levy Natsu owned the Golden Fairy!?**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted before looking at Natsu who suddenly found the floor to be very interesting

 **After being seated and ordering they're food Levy spoke:**

 **"Natsu why didn't you tell anyone you owned the Golden Fairy?" Natsu shrugged**

 **"I didn't want anyone to try and make me get them free food, even I have to pay only at a discount. It's one of my new rules." Natsu said with a grin as they're food arrived, the two continued on with their conversation as they ate**

"That actually makes a little sense," Erza said impressed

 **After paying for their food Natsu escorted Levy home.**

 **"I had a great time, Natsu," Levy said before she got onto her toes and gave him a kiss before running into Fairy Hills with a blush. Natsu stood still for a second before smiling and walking home.**

"This is gonna be very interesting," Mira said before conversing with Lisanna and Erza, conjuring up plans for the newest couple of Fairy Tail


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu glared at the demon in front of him, Deliora, it had been freed from his icy imprisonment and had made its way to the restored village.**

"Well it appears that we had a time skip," Makarov said.

 **"Damn, Its way stronger than it was before." Natsu thought before he paused, sensing something, a smirk made itself known on his face.**

"Well? what did he sense?" Gray asked.

 **Deliora roared, the rest of his team was looking at the demon in horror, no one more than Gray, as it began it's path of destruction.**

 **"Oi!" Natsu shouted, as he calmly sauntered over towards the demon ignoring the shouts for him to stop.**

 **"Who do you think you are using her life force?" This statement confused his companions.**

"What does Natsu mean by that?" Levy asked, curious

 **"You made a big mistake of you think I'm gonna let ya continue," Natsu said with a smirk.**

 **"Let's see how you face off against me?" Natsu said before he gazed towards the moon.**

"He took his eyes off his enemy," Erza said shaking her head. Natsu's eye twitched.

 **The effect was instantaneous, Natsu's body began to grow as his pink hair turned brown and spread across his body his clothes, aside from his pants, began to tear as his body grew in size. After a couple of seconds, Natsu's transform had finished and in his place stood a giant ape still wearing Natsu's pants and scarf.**

"What the hell!?" Everyone shouted upon seeing the transformed dragon-slayer.

 **"Hehehe..." a deep chuckle escaped Natsu's new form.**

 **Before anyone could react the great ape had shot forward, with impressive speed for its size,**

"Damn wasn't expecting him to move so fast," Nab said

 **and gave the demon a bone shattering punch to the face sending it to the ground, Natsu than using his increased strength threw the demon into the air.**

"Why'd he do that? he could have just beat the crap out of it." Macao asked, remembering Natsu go-to method.

 **Natsu then fired a blue beam of energy from his opened jaw vaporizing the demon.**

"Well... that answers my question," Macao said with a sweatdrop

 **"I-It's over Deliora is . . . dead." Gray said falling to his knees in shock.**

 **However, nobody was expecting Natsu to leap into the air and cupped his large hands around something before falling back to earth, causing a small earthquake.**

"What did he catch?" Gray asked

 **"Someone get a blanket," Natsu said his voice notably deeper than before along with being more animalistic.**

 **A few seconds later one of the villagers came running back with a large wool blanket and laid it down. Natsu set whatever it was in his hands down gently and wrapped it up in the blanket all the while keeping it from view.**

 **"Oi, Gray, Lyon did you two loose something?" Natsu asked with a large grin showing off his elongated teeth, as he showed everyone what he had caught.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray asked

 **"T-That's . . . impossible!" Lyon shouted as he and Gray looked at the sleeping form of his teacher, Ur Milkovich.**

"WHAT!?" Gray shouted in shock

 **"Not really, you see Deliora was using her life force to remain alive, that blast I used earlier was meant to destroy Deliora's body only leaving her alive," Natsu explained.**

 **"Natsu, what is this?" Erza demanded, waving her hand at his large form.**

 **"Before you ask, this is actually not a spell, this is a power that I was born with," Natsu began "this form is triggered by looking at the moon and multiplies my power by 10x." Natsu finished with a big grin on his monkey-like face.**

Everyone's jaw hit the floor at that, Natsu's power multiplied by ten was a terrifying thought. Makarov paled at the destruction he could cause in that form.

 **Everyone's jaw hit the floor in shock. Lucy chuckled nervously**

 **"Uh, Natsu how come you're still like that?" She said**

 **"I have to stay in this form until sunrise," Natsu said with a shrug**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **As everyone waited for the sun to rise Natsu was using his great ape form to entertaining the children that enjoyed using him as a jungle gym, not that he minded. Natsu was able to, with the help of the kids, convince Erza to play with them, much to everyone's amusement.**

"Never thought I'd see something like that," Wakaba said getting a smack from Erza who had an embarrassed look on her face

 **"Well, it's almost sunrise," Natsu said causing all the children to whine and get off his form.**

 **As the sun rose Natsu's body began shrinking and lost his fur, his hair also turned pink again.**

 **"So, who wants to break the moon?" Natsu said with a grin.**

"Well, that doesn't make you sound insane at all," Cana said rolling her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **After being questioned by his friends, entertaining the kids with his magic and waiting for the sun to go down, Natsu had told them it was time.**

 **"Alright, let's destroy that moon," Natsu said grinning**

 **Natsu crouched down slightly and cupped his hands to his side, palms facing each other, Natsu then began gathering flames in between his hands.**

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Final Devastation!" Natsu**

 **chanted as he thrust his hands towards the moon.**

 **As a beam of concentrated flames shot from his outstretched hands the fire pierced the moon and destroyed it. . . along with part of the sky.**

 **"EHH?!" was the most common response among the populace.**

 **"The moon wasn't the thing turning purple it was the moon drip," Natsu said before going into a deeper explanation,**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Natsu and the others were now just getting off the boat in Magnolia, and heading towards the guild hall.**

 **So, what kind of key did you get, Lucy?" Erza asked curiously.**

 **"It's Sagittarius the centaur," Lucy said with a thumbs up.**

 **"It's a horseman!" Gray said an image of a man with a horse head appearing next him.**

 **"It's a bit more like this," Lucy said as an image of an actual centaur appeared next to her.**

 **Natsu had a dazed look on his face, as another image appeared only this have a strange flower creature waving at him.**

"How did you get that!?" was the heard throughout the guild hall

 **"That's not even remotely close." Lucy deadpanned.**

 **Natsu snapped back to reality, as his enhanced eyesight zoomed in on the destroyed guild hall, carefully trying not to get angry yet, they continued to walk hearing the whispers from the populace. They all stopped when they saw the state of their guild hall.**

 **"What happened to our guild hall!?" Gray shouted in anger, lucy covered her mouth in shock, Erza clenched her fist, Natsu gritted his teeth.**

 **"It was Phantom," a voice said, the team turned to see Mira walking towards them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu looked around seeing his guild under the, destroyed, guild hall, he was cut off from his musings by Gray slamming his hand onto the table in front of the master.**

"Wait didn't Natsu do this?" Gray asked, confused

 **"You mean where not gonna do a thing?!" Makarov nodded before drinking his beer,**

 **"Those cowards waited until everyone had already left before attacking, now move I gotta take a leak," He slurred, before getting up to leave**

Everyone facepalmed, Makarov smiled sheepishly

 **Meanwhile, Natsu had a nagging feeling that he should be remembering something, but of course, he couldn't remember.**

"That doesn't sound good."

 **XxX**

The next day had come fast as Natsu woke up to see that Erza had somehow found herself snuggled up to Natsu's chest,

"What's with that look?" Natsu asked seeing Mira smiled slyly

Erza meanwhile was red in the face

"Erza used to do that all the time back when we were kids,"Natsu said still confused

Erza's face turned even redder

Mira continued to smile.

 **Natsu sighed before getting out of her clutches, and woke everyone else up saying that it was morning, he still couldn't help but get the feeling that he was forgetting something, he sighed before he and his team left his home, they had agreed to use his home for the night with Natsu refusing to leave his daughters alone**

"Very mature of you Natsu," Makarov said

 **Natsu saw a gathering of people and went over to see what had happened before he froze, now remembering what had happened last time, dread made itself known in his mind as he ran to the large crowd followed closely by his team,**

Gajeel looked away knowing what was coming

 **Natsu slowed to a stop as he saw the very thing that he was dreading, Levy, covered in bruises and cuts, was bolted to the tree by iron shackles, with Jet and Droy next to her in similar conditions,**

 **"This means war!" Makarov shouted as he snapped his staff in two**

 **Suddenly the earth itself began to shake as Natsu slowly walked towards the tree, after carefully setting Levy free Natsu, quickly brought her to the hospital with Nab and Reedus following closely behind him with Jet and Droy in their arms**

Gajeel looked down in shame, how could he have done this?

(I'm gonna skip the part where Makarov gets injured)

 **Natsu sat down next to Levy's bed in the hospital, Lucy had left a little while ago,**

 **"I'm so sorry, Levy," he said "I should have been able to stop this," Natsu clenched his fist in anger, as tears began to fall from his eyes**

 **"It's not your fault, Natsu." A soft voice said, causing Natsu to snap his head up to see Levy giving him a gentle smile Natsu's eye's widened**

 **"How can you say that I should have been there to protect you," Natsu said,**

 **She shook her head she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the ground shaking, this caused Natsu to look up**

 **"Go, Natsu, protect them, and show them why they shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail," Levy said smiling,**

 **Natsu wiped his tears, before getting up,**

 **"Yeah," He said before disappearing from the room, leaving Levy to fall asleep with a content smile on her face,**

everyone smiled at the scene knowing that there was no stopping Natsu now.

 **XxX**

 **With the guild**

 **xXx**

 **"Everyone get back!" Erza shouted as she re-quipped into her** ** _adamantine_** **armor hoping to block the Jupiter cannon, she was cut off, however, by Natsu appeared in front of her.**

"Damn, talk about speed..." Jet muttered slightly depressed at the speed Natsu could move at.

 **"Let me take care of this," Natsu said without turning to face her, though you hear the anger in his voice**

 **"Natsu! What the hell are you talking about? get behind me!" Erza shouted,**

 **Natsu simply stood there before his power level began to grow,**

 _"What's he doing?"_ Everyone thought.

 **"N-Natsu?"**

 **Natsu's hair moved to a non-existing wind as rocks began to levitate around him, the earth began to shake with a great force as if reacting to Natsu's anger.**

 **Suddenly Natsu let out a loud roar of rage as his hair spiked up, except one defiant strand that hung in front of his face, before turning a golden color.**

"Oh."

 **Natsu stopped screaming as his transformation finished, he opened his eyes to show they had also changed to a teal green color.**

 **"You'll pay for hurting them," Natsu said before he lifted his arms to his side and began to gather his power, condensing it into sphere of pure fire**

"Is this a new spell?" Lisanna asked

 **"Fire the Jupiter cannon!" Jose shouted.**

 **The purple sphere shot forward at intense speeds**

 ** _"Fire Dragon's Scorching Wave!"_** **Natsu shouted before sending the attack at the Jupiter cannon, his attack looking like a beam of fire**

 **Jose grinned smugly there was no way a pathetic fairy could beat his weapon. The two attack's collided, after a brief struggle of power Natsu's spell began to overpower the purple ball, Jose's grin left his face at that,**

"Take that you smug bastard!" Natsu shouted

 **with one final push from Natsu, the dragon fire pierced through the Jupiter cannon and continued on towards the barrel before exploding on the inside, destroying the weapon of mass destruction,**

"Damn..." Macao uttered "He's powerful."

 **Natsu calmly lowered his hand to his side before speaking,**

"Of course, flame-brain would be calm," Gray said

 **"Get out here and fight me, Jose!" Natsu shouted is voice filled with anger "I'll show you what happens when you hurt my Nakama!"**

"Yeah, you show him Natsu!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu continued to glare at the Phantom guild hall**

 **"Oh? and what makes you think twerp like you could do to me?" Jose asked mockingly, before ordering Gajeel to deal with the 'fairy scum'**

 **"Gihi! Let's go Salamander!** ** _Iron Dragon's Scales!_** **" Black steel shouted as his form was covered in scale like armor before he charged the ascended Saiyan.**

Gajeel grimaced having a feeling on what was about to happen,

 **Natsu simply slammed him into the ground shattering his armor in an instant,**

Gajeel winced at seeing that,

 **"I told you to come fight me! or are you too scared to face me?" Natsu mocked, before getting his desired reaction**

 **"Alright, brat! you've peeked my interest." Jose said as he appeared in front of the dragon-slayer, at this moment Gajeel woke up, but he remained silent.**

 **"You are the one who made Gajeel attack Levy." Jose rose an eyebrow**

 **"So, what if I am? he would have done it no matter what anyone said." His voice filled with arrogance**

"No, I wouldn't have," Gajeel said

 ** _"*Ved Dwiin, Rek los dii.*"_** **Natsu said in a strange language, turning to look at Gajeel.**

"What did you say, Natsu?" Natsu looked away blushing

 **Gajeel's eye's widened as he mentally translated the words before he bowed his head,**

 **"I'm sorry if I had known I wouldn't have done it." Gajeel apologized.**

"Must have been important, whatever he said," Erza theorized

 **Everyone was thrown for a loop at this. They were not expecting Gajeel to apologize.**

 **"Gajeel! What is the meaning of this?!" Jose shouted enraged that his mage had apologized to the Saiyan**

 **"You don't have to answer that Gajeel," Jose turned to the dragon-slayer**

 **"Jose, your fight is with me," Natsu said as he punched the corrupt wizard, sending back a few feet,**

 **"How dare you!" Jose shouted sending a** ** _dead wave_** **at the dragon-slayer**

 **Natsu simply a wave of fire at the dark magic destroying it**

"Damn, Natsu's picking him apart," Macao said, shivering

 **"Impossible!" Jose shouted in fear, before a voice a cut him off.**

 **"Are you that scared at seeing my power? At seeing something you thought impossible happen right before your eyes?" Natsu said from behind Jose.**

"And now he's messing with his head," Wakaba said shaking his head

 **"You... YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YOU FAIRY SCUM!" Jose shouted as he began to charge his strongest spell,**

 **Natsu simply took a stance, his body crouched slightly and his hands cupped to his sides palms facing each other,**

"Is it that spell again?" Lisanna asked

 _ **"Kaaa...Mee..."**_

"Guess not,"

 ** _"PREPARE FOR INFINITE DARKNESS!"_** **Jose shouted laughing insanely before unleashing a massive wave of black magic**

 _ **"Haaa... Meee..."**_

 ** _"DAMNATION!"_** **the attack shot towards the Saiyan, Natsu glared at Jose**

 ** _"HAAA!"_** **Natsu shouted as he thrust his hands forward a brilliant blue beam of energy shot from his outstretched hands and easily overpowering the death magic and hitting Jose who was instantly thrown into the distance.**

 **Natsu calmly lowered his hands to his side, turning to face the rest of his guildmates he powered down to his base form.**

 **"Natsu! where in the world did you learn to use the attack!" A voice demanded Natsu turned to seeing Makarov glaring at him almost comically.**

 **"What do mean?"**

 **"I mean where did you learn the** ** _Kamehameha Wave!_** **" Makarov shouted Natsu scratched the back of his head**

"You know what that technique was?" Levy asked, getting a nod from the master

 **"Well, one of my ancestors left me a large book filled with techniques, and that was one of them." Makarov paled,**

 **"W-Who was this ancestor?" He stuttered slightly hoping he was wrong**

 **"His name was Son Goku,"**

 **THUD**

 **Makarov had fainted with one thought flowing through his head**

 **'We have a Saiyan in our Guild!'**

"You know what a Saiyan is?" Natsu asked Makarov nodded

"Yes, but I heard they died out over 400 years ago..."


End file.
